


Драбблы по Хоббиту РПФ

by ilera



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, RPF, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: [1] автор исходит из того, что уже после окончания съемок и дачи интервью пришлось доснимать пару сцен, как это было в ВК.





	1. Джеймс Несбитт | все. Джеймс стебется : ) H!

— Он назвал меня сексуальным гномом, — прошептал Эйдан, склоняясь к Дину.  
— И что тебя смущает?  
— У него было серьезное лицо, — заерзал Эйдан на стуле.  
Плечи Дина затряслись.  
— Не смешно! — воскликнул Эйдан.  
Мартин, у которого был отличный слух, улыбнулся. Ричард поднял голову, когда Мартин замолчал, и недоуменно посмотрел на сидящих спереди Эйдана с Дином. Он что-то спросил у Мартина, и тот, посмеиваясь, сказал: "Ты же знаешь Джеймса..." Что ответил Ричард, Дин не расслышал.  
— Ты не давал с ним интервью, — тем временем продолжал Эйдан, — и не знаешь, как редко...  
Он замолчал, потому что перед ним появился виновник разговора.  
— Привет, парни, — Джеймс упал на стул рядом с Дином. — О чем разговор? — и практически без паузы продолжил: — Я не рассказывал историю про одного своего приятеля, который так здорово играл гея, что все были уверены в его нетрадиционной ориентации?  
Эйдан вздрогнул и отодвинулся на край стула. Подошли Мактавиш, Кирчер и Хантер, любящие забавные истории Несбитта.  
— Спросить они боялись по понятным причинам... — продолжал Джеймс вдохновенно.  
— Это по каким таким причинам? — прервал его Маккелен.  
— Если бы он не хотел, чтобы остальные знали про его ориентацию, он бы не признался, если бы его спросили, не так ли? — ответил Джеймс. — В общем, каждый раз, когда он хвалил коллег по съемкам — а он был старше многих, поэтому в каком-то роде взял на себя роль авторитета, — те думали, что он пытается ухаживать. Представляете их шок, когда однажды мой приятель привел на площадку свою девушку?  
Эйдан начал подозревать, что Джеймс слышал весь его разговор с Дином — уж слишком его история была похожа на то, что волновало Эйдана.  
— И что же, его коллеги перестали дергаться? — спросил Брофи, до этого молчавший.  
— Еще бы! — радостно воскликнул Джеймс. — Атмосфера на съемках вновь стала легкой, все были счастливы. Мой приятель очень веселился, когда все это мне рассказывал. Ведь он на самом деле был геем.  
Подмигнув Эйдану, Джеймс вышел из комнаты.  
— Он... он хочет сказать... — неверяще произнес Эйдан.  
Дин не выдержал и рассмеялся в голос. Ему вторил Мартин и Уилльям. Маккелен знающе усмехался в бороду.  
— Надеюсь, ты не станешь теперь его сторониться, думая, что он гей? — отсмеявшись, произнес Дин.  
— Я нормально отношусь к геям, — возмутился Эйдан, — просто люблю ясность.  
— Джеймс натуральнее самого натурального йогурта, — сказал Мартин.  
— Просто любит вводить людей в заблуждение, — кивнул Кирчер.  
— Разыгрывать, — уточнил Хантер.  
— Молодые люди, если вы закончили с выяснением ориентации Джеймса, предлагаю вернуться к работе, — поднялся Маккелен. [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] автор исходит из того, что уже после окончания съемок и дачи интервью пришлось доснимать пару сцен, как это было в ВК.


	2. МакКеллен - жуткий тролль и флиртует со всем кастом. H+

— Мистер Маккелен... — начал Эйдан Тернер, но тут Дин толкнул его локтем и прошептал на ухо: "Сэр".   
— Сэр Маккелен, ой, то есть сэр Йен... эээ... — Эйдан окончательно запутался, но Маккелен только прищурился и разрешил называть его мистером Геем*.  
У него сегодня положительно было игривое настроение.  
— А кто мой любимый хоббит? — наклонился Маккелен к уху Мартина.  
Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул, но уже в следующую секунду парировал:  
— Я единственный хоббит в компании.  
Нежно проведя рукой по гномьему парику Армитажа, Маккелен подошел к Мактавишу:  
— Хотел бы я знать, настолько ли твои руки сильные, насколько выглядят.  
Адам Браун расхохотался, что привлекло внимание шекспировского актера к нему.  
— А кто мой любимый гном? — лукаво улыбнулся Маккелен.  
— Тоооорин! — хором воскликнули Мактавиш и Браун. На другом конце комнаты Армитаж недоуменно обернулся.  
Услышав смех, к ним подошел Джеймс Несбитт.  
— Значит, когда ты говорил, что Бофур лучший, ты просто пытался меня соблазнить? — с очень серьезным лицом спросил он.  
— Волшебник никогда никого не соблазняет, это его домогаются, — так же серьезно ответил Маккелен.  
Браун щелкнул вспышкой и сообщил, что они смогут увидеть свое романтичное фото в твиттере через пару минут.  
— Прекрати ржать, Джеймс, — проворчал Маккелен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Грэй" (по-англ. Серый) звучит очень похоже на "гей", на чем и сыграл Маккелен, пошутив так в интервью Кольберту.


End file.
